Petits essais
by Tata Grimma
Summary: Petits drabble pour passer le temps.
1. Chapter 1

_-Tu fais quoi ?_

_-Un drabble._

_-C'est quoi ?_

_-Un petit texte sans forcement de contexte autours et qui se suffit à lui-même, un peu comme un best-off d'une situation ou d'une histoire._

_-Et c'est dur à écrire ?_

_-J'ai l'impression oui. J'admire beaucoup ceux qui y arrivent._

_-Et c'est quoi ton thème ?_

_-J'en sais foutre rien c'est bien le souci. J'hésite en fait._

_-Pour le moment ça donne quoi ?_

_-Écoute :_

« Sang De Bourbe ! Il avait osé ! Il se fustigeait mentalement. Comment avait-il pu être à ce point cruel ? Il savait ce que c'était d'être un paria pourtant ! Sa seule amie ! La seule qui le comprenait, la seule qui lui portait vraiment attention. La seule qui lui permettait de combattre les glaces qui gelaient ses veines un peu plus chaque jour. Bon d'accord, il y avait un contexte, mais elle ne pourrait jamais le comprendre ! Ou peut être que si ? S'il pouvait lui expliquer calmement, elle écouterait non ? Elle était tellement compréhensive, douce, tendre, il l'aimait tant ! L'aimer ? Oh, il savait qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle, mais l'aimait il ? Vraiment ? Ce qu'il camouflait sous les allures de l'amitié depuis des années, c'était en fait…de l'amour ? Par Merlin oui !?!Il fallait qu'elle le sache ! Oui, il le fallait. Quand elle saurait, elle comprendrait ! Elle lâcherait définitivement ses crétins et elle lui pardonnerait. Elle saurait, elle comprendrait que tout ça n'était qu'une couverture, qu'un horrible malentendu, qu'une erreur. Par Salazar, il fallait qu'elle sache. Oui, il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire, aller dans l'antre des lions et lui parler. Il le FALLAIT. »

_-Alors ?_

_-Ben… _


	2. Question importante

**Avant propos**: bon apparemment, c'était pas clair qu'il s'agissait de Rogue dans le texte précédent...désolée, mais comme le titre l'indique, je m'essaie au drabble^^ J'espère juste que les prochains seront plus compréhensifs...N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est grace à eux que je m'améliore (enfin, j'espère).

Ah! j'allais oublier! Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, et elle veux pas les lacher, l'égoïste!

* * *

-Sirius ?

-Oui James ?

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Pour une fois que je me concentre sur un devoir, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Mais Sirius, c'est important !

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là, je dois rendre ce truc dans moins d'une heure.

-Sirius ! Sirius ! Sirius !

-Arrête de sauter sur mon lit.

-Mais il faut vraiment que je te parle !

-Vas y, mais vite !

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Et alors ?

-Ben…je fais quoi ?

- Invite-la à sortir.

-Et si jamais elle refuse ?

-Ben tu recommences jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte.

-Merci Sirius.

-Ne coures pas si vite, tu vas tomber ou rentrer dans quelqu'un !

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis mené par l'amour !

-Oh fait, c'est qui ? Pas une serpentarde au moins ?

-Non, t'inquiète ! Tu crois vraiment que ça vas marcher ?

-Mais oui, fait le jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, tu verras, ça marche toujours.

-Merci !

-Bon alors, c'est qui ?

-Lily Evans.

….

-James !... Oh doux Merlin, trop tard !

…

-Ba, on verra bien… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais comment je le termine cet saleté de devoir ?


	3. Tout ce que tu voudras

-Lily ?

-Potter ?

-Lily ?

-Potter ?

-Lily ?

-Quoi Potter ?

-Lily ?

-Oui Potter ?

-Lily ?

-Ecoute Potter…

-Lily …

-Tu attends quoi de moi Potter ?

-Lily…

-Pourquoi tu soupires Potter ?

-Lily …

-Quand tu veux tu arrêtes Potter.

-Lily …

-Mais tu vas t'arrêter un jour ?

-Oui

-Pourquoi tu souris Potter ?

-Lily

-Arrête ça Potter.

-Lily

-Arrête de sourire comme un idiot Potter !

-Lily

-Arrête James !

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma Lily

…

-Et tu vas où maintenant Potter ?

…

-Arrête et reviens t'expliquer Potter !

…

-Arrête James !

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma Lily.


	4. Némésis

-Tiens Harry, voila ta Némésis qui se pointe.

-Voldemort est là ?

-Mais non, Malefoy.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

-Quoi ?

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ben ouais.

-Tu compares vraiment un gamin obtu et plein de préjugés à face de serpent ?

-Ben, tu sais, la haine entre vous deux etc. etc...

-Ah, Ron, tu me feras toujours autant rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Ron, pour être une Némésis, il faudrait qu'il y ait une haine mutuelle, et franchement, j'ai mieux à faire que de le haïr. Il est dérangeant, urticant même, mais de là a le haïr, y'a une marge.

-Pourtant, lui il te hait.

-Ba, si ça peut lui faire passer le temps…

-Depuis quand t'es philosophe toi ?

-Depuis que je l'ai vu sous sa forme de fouine.

-Ah bon ?

-Comment tu veux que je haïsse une bébête pareille ?

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu l'aimes ?

-Mouaahahahaha.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?

-Ron, franchement, je devrais noter dans un carnet toutes les énormités que tu dis, parce que franchement, le jour où je publie ça, je me ferais une fortune.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et explique-toi !

-Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je ne le « hait » pas, que j'en suis amoureux, faut pas pousser non plus. Tu sais qu'il existe plus de deux sentiments au monde ?

-J'avoue que j'arrive pas à comprendre que tu dises que tu ne le hait pas. Avec toutes les crasses qu'il te fait depuis des années, tu devrais le haïr non ?

-J'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas énervant et qu'il n'était pas dangereux, je dis juste que le mot haïr n'est pas bien employé. Ce serait vraiment lui donner trop d'importance, c'est un ennemi certes, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a notre âge que j'en fais mon ennemi personnel. Crois-moi, y'a qu'une personne au monde qui mérite le titre de Némésis, et ce n'est pas un gamin qui cache ses boutons d'acnés sous un sort de dissimulation qui le mérite.

-Mouais, n'empêche que lui, il nous cherche depuis qu'on le connait.

-Ah ça, je lui reconnais le talent de taper là où ça fait mal…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il cache ses boutons sous un sort de dissimulation ?

-Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

-Ouais !


	5. Plaisir

D'abord, il y a l'attente.

Ce moment magique où tout est possible.

L'anticipation de l'acte, le désir qui monte, peu à peu, les pupilles qui se dilatent, le cœur qui s'emballe, les mains qui se font moites, la gorge qui s'assèche.

Puis arrive le frôlement. Des mains qui effleurent, doucement, patiemment.

Le trop plein de salive qui tout à coup monte à la bouche, la langue qui se souviens, qui veut tout, tout de suite, mais la volonté s'en mêle, alors le désir deviens frustration.

Puis, quand les mains s'activent, l'effeuillement commence, doucement, un bruit de soie quand le déshabillage se fait, révélant l'objet du désir.

Les mains se font tremblantes, hésitantes, mais déterminées.

Mis à nu, l'objet de la passion n'a plus qu'à se laisser faire.

La bouche se rapproche, des lèvres effleurent, un coup de langue, et l'excitation est à son paroxysme.

Un grondement dans la gorge se fait entendre, car le moment est enfin arrivé. La prise en bouche est immédiate, le désir était trop fort, la volonté n'a pas résisté.

Les neurones de la raison grillent tous les uns après les autres, ne restent plus que ceux du plaisir.

La langue se met en mouvement en même temps que la succion délicieuse, le plaisir est sans fin.

La langue tourne, caresse, enlace, le ballet est une pure merveille, le bonheur n'a jamais été aussi fort.

Ce court moment d'éternité, cet instant où l'humain et le divin se côtoient et se tutoient, ce moment où l'homme comprend enfin quelle est sa place dans l'univers.

La langue accélère, les dents effleurent mais sans jamais mordre, la succion se fait plus forte, le plaisir aussi.

Le moment est presque finit, le cerveau est complètement déconnecté du monde extérieur, pourtant on voudrait que ce moment dure toujours.

La fin est proche, le plaisir est trop grand, les instincts rentrent en action, cout-circuitent le reste.

La gorge avale, trop tôt, bien trop tôt.

Merlin ! N'arriverait-il donc jamais à finir de sucer un bonbon au citron en entier sans craquer et l'avaler ?

* * *

Hi hi, c'est rien, petit délire...


	6. Déclaration

oOo

_Hermione, ma lionne_….pff, c'est nul

_Hermione, amour de ma vie_….euh, trop direct hein ?

_Mione, toi qui comble mes jours_….ça s'arrange pas

_Tes yeux sont tel le crapaud frais du matin_….aaaarg ! Ginny et son poème qui m'ont contaminé, comment veux tu que je fasse maintenant ? C'est pas vrai ça, à chaque fois c'est la même chose ! Dès que je pense à me déclarer, y'a sa saleté de poème qui se pointe direct et qui court-circuite mes neurones. Je te jure petite sœur, je vais te pourrir ta vie amoureuse ! Bon, je reprends.

_Hermione_….ouais, ça c'est un bon début, c'est juste son prénom, et ça tu arrive à le dire sans devenir écarlate.

_Hermione, il faut que j t'avoue une chose_…pas mal ça, après j'enchaine direct par « _je t'aime depuis longtemps mais je n'arrive jamais à te le dire_ » et là, obligé, elle m'avoue la même chose et on finit en se roulant la pelle du siècle et plus si affinité ! Ouais, bon plan ça ! Lance toi Ron, c'est le moment, on est au petit dej', y'a pas grand monde pour une fois, elle a pas encore bu son café, donc en état de faiblesse intellectuelle, abuse de la situation. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, elle te jette devant tout le monde et tu finis en ermite et tu vas te terrer avec les dragons et ton frère adoré en Roumanie, c'est très beau parait-il ! Bon, lance toi.

D'abord, inspire !.....Bien :

Ensuite, expire !......Très bien !

Maintenant, inspire une dernière fois, et parle !

-Hermione !

-Oui Ron ?

Aaaarg, elle te regarde, elle écoute, vas y, mais vas y je te dis !

-Hermione….il faut que….

-Oui ?

-Il faut que ….tu me passes la confiture de fraise à coté de toi, y'a pas moyen que je termine le repas sans y avoir gouté !

Crétin…..

-Tiens, tu pouvais juste tendre le bras pour l'attraper Ron.

-Je sais, comme beaucoup de chose en fait….

-Hein ?

-C'est rien, Mione, c'est rien…

Bon, encore raté ! Mais bon, dans ¼ d'heure on a cours d'histoire de la magie, si avec tout ce temps a rien faire, j'arrive pas a trouver le moyen pour lui dire que je l'aime, j'abandonne moi !

oooOOOooo

Petit délire d'une heure du mat', posté sans relecture(donc désolée pour les inévitables fautes qui agresseront vos neurones), ça faut que j'aille dormir je pense^^


	7. Déclaration2 le retour

Soupir….

_Il est là, à côté de moi, et comme d'habitude, il ne me voit pas…_

_Correction, il me voit, mais il ne réalise pas que je suis là._

_Pour autre chose que les devoirs, parce que là, pour ça, il me voit !_

_Encore hier soir, il est arrivé la bouche en cœur, l'œil frétillant et sa petite moue…_

_« Mione, ma Mione, tu as finis le devoir de potion ? Non, parce que y'a quelque chose que j'ai pas compris, et si ça te dérange pas, tu pourrais me prêter le tien que je compare tes notes et les miennes ? » Bonjour la subtilité !_

_Et moi, comme à chaque fois, j'ai cédé ! Imbécile !_

_Enfin, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : comment peut-on résister quand il fait cette moue et que ses yeux vous transpercent comme ça ? Mmm, ses yeux…et encore, si il n'y avait que ses yeux…mais y'a aussi sa bouche…et ses mains…et ses fesses ! Merlin, les fesses qu'il a !_

_Pathétique, je suis pathétique ! Je rêvasse alors que visiblement il ne me verra jamais comme une femme. Je sais bien que pour lui je suis « son pote »…_

_Si seulement il faisait un pas vers moi… n'importe quoi, le moindre indice que je ne lui pas indifférente, et je lui saute dessus, même là, dans la grande salle, je sais que je serais capable de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser a perdre haleine._

_Mmm, embrasser ses lèvres…_

-Hermione !

-Oui Ron ?

_Aaaarg, il me parle ! Bon, au moindre signe, je lui saute dessus, cette fois, c'est décidé !_

-Hermione….il faut que….

-Oui ?

_Vas y Ron, je t'en prie, fait moi un signe, n'importe quoi !_

-Il faut que ….tu me passes la confiture de fraise à coté de toi, y'a pas moyen que je termine le repas sans y avoir gouté !

_Comme d'habitude, je me fais des illusions…Bon, tente une allusion subtile, il comprendra peut être_

-Tiens, tu pouvais juste tendre le bras pour l'attraper Ron.

_Ou tendre le bras pour m'attraper __**MOI**__ !_

-Je sais, comme beaucoup de chose en fait….

-Hein ?

_Je rêve ?_

-C'est rien, Mione, c'est rien…

_Ouais, je rêve….Bon, ben y'a plus qu'a se rendre en histoire de la magie et prendre des notes pour tous les Griffondor…_

_Remarque, si ce soir, je lui demandais un baiser en échange de mes notes ? Pff, arrête de rêver ma pauvre…_

Soupir…

* * *


End file.
